one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yang Xiao Long Vs. Garnet
Yang Xiao Long Vs. Garnet is Episode 37 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It pits Yang Xiao Long from RWBY against Garnet from Steven Universe. Description Two hard hitting, gauntlet wearing women duke it out in a melee! Which of them will be the victor? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Character Select (Cue: Street Fighter Alpha 3: Character Select Theme) Fight Yang was running through a thick forest looking for something. "I saw it! It was a monster! I'll find it and take it down!" She came to a clearing only to see Garnet defeating the monster, reducing it to a gem and placing it in a bubble. "Hey! I was going to fight that!" Garnet looked at Yang. "Sorry, but this is gem business. Humans like you cannot interfere." "What was that!?" Yang was infuriated. She held up her fists and got ready to fight. "You smartass! I'll pound you into the ground!" Gauntlets appeared on Garnets hands and she too got ready to fight. "Aren't you a stubborn one?" THIS IS GOING TO BE ROUGH! FIGHT! The two ran at each other and exchanged hard and fast punches for a while until Yang blocked one of Garnet's attacks. She then landed a few blows on her and performed a short uppercut that knocked Garnet into the air. Yang then fired her Ember Celica behind her and launched herself towards Garnet, preparing to do land another punch. However, Garnet caught the punch with both hands and hurled Yang to the ground. As Yang got up, she was caught by Garnet's combo of punches, which ended in her being punched away, breaking some trees as she slammed into them in the process. Garnet thought she was through with Yang but suddenly noticed some shells being fired at her from a distance. She backflipped away to avoid being hit by the shells which exploded as they hit the ground. After she thought she was safe, Yang came rushing towards her. Having absorbed the damage Garnet did to her, she was now more powerful. Yang thrust her fists into Garnet a few times and then kicked her backwards. Yang skidded back and looked up to see Yang closing in. she extended her arm and punched Yang with it from a distance. Yang, who was still airborne, used her Ember Celica to launch herself at Yang in an attempt to git in close and punch her. As she did, Garnet held her fist out and blocked the punch without taking any damage. Garnet was then able to punch Yang hard over and over. As this happened, some of Yang's hair fell out. Yang was now starting to get angry. Her hair was glowing and she was now full of power. She blocked one of Garnet's punches and pushed forward, causing Garnet to stumble a bit. She then fired some shells at her. This time, the shells hit Garnet and she was sent flying. Yang was able to catch up with her by launching herself forward and she landed some more punches before slamming Garnet into the ground. She then picked garnet up and slugged her hard in the face, breaking her visor. Garnet slowly got up, revealing her three eyes. She was not happy. Yang was still preparing to punch her some more, but she was enraged and now rather reckless. Garnet took this opportunity to predict her attacks using her future vision. As Yang tried to punch Garnet, she dodged them all with ease. Garnet then looked for an opening to attack and saw it. She threw an extra hard punch which hit Yang in the face, sending her flying away as well as crash through some more trees. She then landed on the ground and was knocked out. K.O.! Garnet restored her visor and got ready to depart when she heard a faint voice in the distance. "Garnet! Did you get the monster?" Garnet looked ahead to see Steven, who was accompanied by Pearl and Amethyst. Garnet chuckled. "Of course I did Steven." Pearl was shocked at Garnet's appearance. "You must have had a hard time fighting that thing! Next time, be more careful when you go out on your own!" "The monster was tougher than what I thought it would be, that's all!" Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music